Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pirate Adventures
by superzeldafan64
Summary: This is what I can't fit in my main story. This is going to be fun!  Updates on fridays
1. Intro

Hello and welcome to my new side story! As you may already know, I have been really busy as of late. Also, I have been a bit unhappy with the main story. It has a certain tone, kind of serious. It leaves me little room to have fun and write silly stuff. That's what this is for. Maybe if I get the silly out, I can get back to the main stuff.

Silly stuff won't be the only things to be written here, though. I also plan to do in depth character bios, side plot, and ideas that are cut from the main story. I'm also tacking requests for short chapters.

So sit back, crack open a bottle of rum, and get ready for some pirate fun!


	2. Chapter The First

((This is the first chapter of Adventures. Anyone who takes part in my rp would know that Stephen had three brothers. The oldest brother left when they were young. I had planned for him to be a part of the story, but I decided against it. Instead, He is a part of the rp. This chapter was to be his introduction. Some things have changed since I wrote this. Vortan no longer has a shield. The Voice of Silence, a secret organization involved in the rp and will be in the story, was originally called Bloody wrist, a place holder name. Vortan has a different personality than that of the one in this chapter. This chapter had been in my computer since before Bane was created (More on his creation later), so I decided to let you, my fans, see it. Enjoy!))

First off, let's get this straight; I don't like you, and although you have never met me, you probably don't like me either. My name? Why the hell should I tell you that? Why don't you tell me your name first...? Well? Oh, wait, you can't. Sorry about that.

Anyways, I'm Vortan. Well, that's not my real name, only my code name. I don't like it, it's an insult to my religion.

I wield a short sword and a shield with the symbol of Ophiuchus painted on it. Like the other members of Bloody Wrist, I wear a cloak.

You want to know more about me? I'm a Machop, and I have three younger brothers. Well, not three, not anymore. You see, my family has this awful tradition. If there is more than one child born into the family, they must be forced to fight to the death. I had left home before that, to insure that at least one of them could live.

Why am I giving you so much detail? Because I don't want to have to tell you again.

My story isn't so great. Like I said earlier, I ran away when I was young. I had stolen a small row boat and headed for the open sea. I was alone for some time. My friends and my family, both were tossed aside.

Being as young as I was, I had trouble on my voyage. The boat was not meant for long trips on the sea. And as my luck would have it, there was a storm.

I woke up some time later in the hold of a ship. That was when I met the Bloody Wrist, and I have been with them since.

((Disclaimer: We do not claim to own any of the Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.))

((That's the end of the first chapter of Adventures. If you have an idea for a chapter, just leave it in a comment. I accept your challenge!))


	3. The creation of Bane

(( This is the first of my Friday releases. I did not have time to write something really good, so I wrote a little about Bane.))

In the original plot, Bane did not exist. Bane was made to be the antagonist of the story. My first Idea for the opposition was a Umbreon named "The Tracker". She (yes, Bane started out as a girl) was tasked with the job of finding Stephen, so that he could be hanged for being a pirate. As you can tell, she was a lot different than the Bane we all know and love.

She was dropped after a conversation with a really good friend. I asked him if he wanted to be in my story and what Pokemon he wanted to be. This was the start of Bane. He went under a different name until my friend asked me to change the name to that of the screen name he often used.

Bane simply replaced "The Tracker" at first. My friend and I had talked about his role a few times. One idea was that Bane would be a admiral in some sort of Navy. Unfortunately, none of these ideas made it to paper.

When I started writing him for the story, I had finally decided what his role would be. I needed an enemy for the heros of the story. I needed someone who could kill without regret, someone truly evil. Bane made his debut and was met with good reviews.

He had to change, though. A pure evil foe is boring sometimes. I decided to make him a sort of puppet. I had two characters that I didn't know what to do with: Cloak and Dagger. Dagger had already made an appearance as the strange Meowth with the black coin. So I brought Cloak in to be the truly evil one who takes control of Bane, breaking his mind.

Although Bane was not entirely my idea, he has had the most work and planning go into him. Thanks for the character Devious Von Bane.


End file.
